The present invention generally relates to computing systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for presenting an image indicating a position for a person.
In a crowded area such as an elevator car, a train car, a room, or any other location, people may position themselves near an entrance to the crowded area, even though free space may be present in a rear portion or other portion of the crowded area. When multiple people position themselves near the entrance to the crowded area, entry of additional persons into the crowded area may be more difficult or more time consuming. Additionally, it may not be possible for the maximum number of persons to enter the crowded area as access to the free space may be blocked by the people positioned near the entrance.
When an area such as an elevator car, train car, room, or other location is not crowded, people may position themselves in a cluster rather than spreading out throughout the area. This may reduce the comfort of the people in the cluster and entry of additional persons into the area may be more difficult or more time consuming.